


Quiver

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kurt tries a new trick with his tail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The rubbery green stem catches between his fingers as he rolls it. Scott frowns, swiping a clammy hand across the grass.

Kurt frowns at the near friendly fire, but continues tugging his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. A thickness settles in his throat as dirt slides up between the empty spaces of his toes.

"Have you done this before? I mean, I know you've pulled another guy off. I mean, with your tail?"

Scott knows he can pull another guy off quite well, and cause the development of embarrassingly unwelcome boners.

The stem crumples in his fingers as his erection bobs. A puckish smile from Kurt has his fingers turning green.

"Nein." Kurt shifts around until he can press alongside his body. "I vish to try though, and vill stop if you ask."

Grass tickles against the bare skin of his thighs as Kurt dips his tail into the small space between them. Scott sucks in a breath, nodding with only a slight quiver of his chin.  
          
Kurt runs his tail along the skin of his thigh with a carefully neutral expression. The hair slides with the movements of his tail, and he digs his toes into the dirt against the tickle. A thin layer of sweat forms on his skin, slicking the movements for his tail as he crawls up, wrapping around the base of his cock.  
          
Kurt sits still for a moment: an unfamiliar dry warmth squeezing gently. Scott digs his teeth into his lip against a quiver, and nods as he presses his hips into the ground.  
          
The movements are drier and lack the familair heat of hands and the rythm is sloppy and off, but it feels _good_.

Expressions flicker across their faces, mouths agape as they stare at his tail.

A quick stroke upward elicits a whine from his throat. A slow stroke around the head earns a knuckle into his mouth.

Eyes curious, he scrapes the blunt tip of his tail across the frenulum.

Scott claps his hands over his mouth, hips pressing harshly against the ground. Kurt squeezes the base of his cock, blinking startled.

"Do you vant to stop?

The whine is muffled as he pulls his hands away.

Scott doesn't even fight the quiver of his chin as he shakes his head.


End file.
